


These Queer Dreams

by nova_blue



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: AU, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nightmares, dom!daniel/sub!alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_blue/pseuds/nova_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not had nightmares for so long now; it was odd when one came to him. Even more strange was that it seemed somewhat prophetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Queer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly for my new ask blog, but also to indulge in my love for this version of the pairing. ;w;

Tonight, he had a nightmare. It was rather odd, really. The nightmares were becoming less frequent, and now it seems after all this time, another came to him. He and Alexander were in the Orb Chamber once again. The scene was filled with blue and a pulsating red. It reminded him of the time when Alexander first showed him the power obtainable by an Orb. But the Shadow had quit hunting them over a year ago, why would he be dreaming of something like that? And another thing was that in the air, along with the roars of the Shadow, was a piercing scream. It didn’t sound like it belonged to his or Alexander’s voice. Then he remembered that there was another person in the dream, crouched over and in the very center of the maelstrom. The person was too far away for him to make out who it was, but Alexander seemed to know, as he attempted to get close to them, but was kept away due to what felt like a gale. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash of blue light, and shortly afterwards, he had woken up. Before the nightmare ended; just as the light was disappearing, he noticed that the person was gone. For a few moments, he lay awake in bed, contemplating the nightmare. It was all too strange.

After a while, he turned, facing the man who lay beside him.

“Alexander?” He said, placing a palm on the man’s shoulder.

He said something in response, but Daniel could not understand what he said. “…Yes?”

“I had a nightmare.” Alexander finally turned over to face him.

“Strange. I do not believe you have had one of those for quite some time.”

“Indeed, it is odd.” He began explaining to Alexander about the nightmare, noticing how the other man would raise an eyebrow every so often.

“…That reminds of the day I first brought you into the Orb Chamber, when I had begun fiddling around with that Orb.”

Daniel nodded. “I thought the same thing. But there was someone else there, unlike that event. I do not know who it was. There was no one else with us in there that day, correct?”

Alexander hummed, before speaking again. “We shall discuss this tomorrow. You should get some sleep, love.”

After Alexander had fallen asleep, Daniel still remained awake for a while, mulling over what had happened. He wondered if it was relevant to anything; just something, so he could be assured. Eventually, he just decided to leave it be for later, bringing Alexander closer to him. This close, he could feel the other man’s distended abdomen against himself, skin stretched taught over the growing child inside him. It would not be long before that day came, he noted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yessssss I return. :D 
> 
> So back in November my parents put K9 Web Protection on my laptop, which was mainly why I couldn't upload anything on here. Also because I lost inspiration to write stuff for a bit. ;w;
> 
> But now I'll (hopefully) be more active on here, and I'll be able to start updating Little Light of Mine!


End file.
